Again
by Demontalia-Pie
Summary: Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal are all dead...Arn't they..? I suck at summarys! Mild hints of SephXGen


The death of Angeal.  
The death of Sephiroth.  
The death of Genesis.

A young 16 year old girl walked through the streets. She had short black hair that stopped at about her shoulders.  
Her eyes where some where in between black and brown. She was about 5'3 in height. Pretty shot for a girl of her age.  
She had on a dark green vest and a blue shirt with a pair of blue jeans. She was on her way to school. Her name was Angel. After walking for a few minutes, a taller, but obviously younger girl bounced up to the raven. She was about 5'5 and had long auburn hair. Her eyes were a light green. She had a black shirt with a unzipped, red leather jacket on. And black pants. Her name was Ruth. "Morning, Ange!" Angel grimaced at the annoying voice that said her annoying nickname that her annoying best friend gave her. "I told you to just call me Angel. Are you that lazy that you can't even say one more syllable?" Ruth thought for about five seconds before hugging Angel tightly and yelling "Yep!" Angel rolled her eyes. "Do you have no respect for people?" Once again Ruth thought for about five seconds. "Nope!"

In an orphanage not to far away from Angel and Ruth's school, lived a girl named Norima. She had medium length blond hair and the ends of her hair where silver. It was in a pony tail going down her back. She=2 0was wearing a worn out purple shirt and old faded blue jeans. And her eyes where blue. Every day she would finish her work,  
quickly and go back to her room, just to sit by the window and stare out it. Sometimes for hours on end. She was day dreaming about her mother. Though she had never met her, she had had dreams about her on more than one occasion. She would be in a pitch black room, alone, and then she would see a man in his 20 walking towards her. He had long silver hair and gleaming green, cat like eyes. She would ask, "Who is my mother?" He would apply, "Jenova." The first time she had This dream, was when the ends of her hair had turned silver. Every time she has this dream, more and more of her hair would turn silver. At first the mistress of the orphanage said it was probably premature gray hair because of stress, but once they realized the pace and way it was turning silver, and that it was silver, not gray, they started to ignore it. "Mother...Jenova...When will you come for me..?"

Every day after school Angel would go to Ruth's house. Ruth had a huge mansion, while Angel could only attend the school on a scholarship. The two where always together. Nothing could separate them. Never.  
One Saturday, as Ruth waited for Angel to get to her house, her mom told h er they needed to talk. "What is it,  
Mother?" Ruth asked, trying to be polite for once. "I figured I should tell you before Angel comes over, so she could help you deal with it, but when you where born, you died." "The hell does that mean?" "You where on the verge of death. And you died. When you died, we took you to a scientist named Hojo, because we knew there was a chance he could revive you..." The more her mother spoke, the more it hurt. But surprisingly, it wasn't emotional hurt. It was physical. She held onto her head and fell onto her knees in pain. Slowly, memories that she was sure were not hers made there way into her mind. "graaah!!!" ~"LOVELESS. Act one, right?" A tall, silver haired man purred. "Yeah. How'd you know?" A slightly shorter man, with hair about the same color as hers, mused. "You say it so much, guess you drilled it into my head." The silver haired man answered. Then another, tall man with black hair walked up. he had a giant sword strapped to his back.  
"I think anyone around Genesis knows LOVELESS by heart." All three of them laughed. Then the scene was switched. "Genesis! Why..?" The auburn man from before smirked. "So I can be a hero, of course." Then it switched again.  
"We...are monsters." The auburn haired man said calmly. "Having lost both our dreams...and our pride..."~ The whole time her mom was talking, as she was on the floor screaming in pain and confusion. Finally, the20visions stopped. But what with what she heard the, she wished they wouldn't have. "Your not Ruth. Ruth died long ago.  
You are Genesis Rhapsodos." "You...you bitch!"She ran out of the house sobbing. On the way running into Angel.  
"Ow...Now that wasn't very honorable..." Angel said sadly. "Oh shut up Angeal!!!" Angel gave Ruth a small smile.  
"The I take it you remember?" Ruth got up and stared at Angel like she had just killed someone. "What the hell are you talking about?! My GOD no one is making any sence today!" Angel smiled sadly. "So you don't remember.  
It's time for us to go, Genesis..." And for a split second, Angel looked like the man from her dream. Sword and all.  
Ruth started to tear up again. "I am NOT Genesis! I'm my own person!!!" Ruth once again took of running.  
She ran into a book store. She walked down the isles slowly. Until she came across the L section. "LOVELESS...LOVELESS...Love-" She stopped in her tracks. She saw a tall silver haired girl girl, who was dressed, in her opinion,horribly. The silveret had LOVELESS in her hands. The girl looked up. Piercing Ruth with beautiful,  
bright green, cat like eyes. "Where you looking for this, Genesis?" The girl, for a second, turned into the silver haired man from her vision. Ruth nodded slowly, and took the book to the counter and paid for it. She stumbled outside to see Angel waiting for her. "I see you found who Sephiroth was trapped in. Good job, Genesis. I think you've gai ned you're honor back." The silver haired girl stood behind her. "It seems she doesn't remember, Angeal."  
Ruth glared at both of them. "Her name is Angel! And my name is RUTH!!! NOT Genesis! Who are you anyway?!" The girl smirked. "Why, I'm Sephiroth." Ruth looked down at the book. She opened it and began to read out loud.  
"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess We seek it thus, and take it to the sky Ripples form on the water s surface The wandering soul knows no rest..." The silver haired girl who said she was named Sephiroth suddenly grew a large,  
black wing. She was covered in feathers, and when the cleared away, The girl was now a man. The man from her vision.  
She looked at Angel. Who was now also another man from her vision. He had a a large white wing. And a smaller one under it. "Who are you?! And what did you do to-!....A..angeal? Sephiroth..?" Angeal grinned and hugged Ruth, who was now Genesis, tightly. "You remember!" Sephiroth cracked a smile and kissed Genesis on the cheek. "Welcome back,  
idiot." Genesis glared slightly, then smiled abit. "Yeah..I'm back..Wait but what the hell happened? Why where we freaking little girls body's anyway?!" Angeal frowned. "Hojo somehow but our souls in there body to allow them to live. Not thinking that it still wasn't truly them. Just us, without our memorys." Sephiroth sighed. "It's because Hojo is the worst and dumbest scientist ever..." Genesis smiled slightly. "True that..." Angeal looked down. "We have to leave. Though I feel bad for the girls parents." Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "I don't. My girl was an orphan anyway." Genesis looked up. "Let's just go." The all slowly faded into a bright, blue-green light. Smiling all the way up to the life stream. They had a whole other life up there. One that they could live as themselves. Together. Forever and always.  
Our stories intertwine.... Some join into one... Some stories are ended by another... But they will be avenged.

Hey! Well I was bored when I wrote this...I luv the three of them together! lol. Hope you liked it. Comment and stuff! 


End file.
